A Game of Checkers - Outlaw Queen
by KSQ
Summary: When Robin accompanies Regina to the animal shelter, in the hopes of having her adopt a puppy, the inevitable happens. What would seem like a simple task, turns out to be entirely cute and unpredictable as a differing ball of fluff chooses Regina's ankles to rub on. And as the brunette adjusts to the new member of the family, the night ends in a very passionate way.


**Title: A Game Of Checkers**

 **Pairing : Regina Mills and Robin Hood**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Type : One Shot**

 ***Dedicated to Hilarie***

 **x**

 **x**

There was a certain time in life when she wanted nothing more than to be in love.

The thought of love.

The actuality of having someone there who could complete her, healing that broken heart that had been cracked multiple times. She wanted so much more and yet no one could offer her as much as she wished for. No one could understand a broken Queen who had been lashed with so much pain in life, the whips leaving scars on her body that would never completely heal.

And then there was Robin.

He was the kind of man that she would have simply detested in her earlier days and it was evidently so in the beginning. The way this outlaw seemed to be certainly confident in his manner of speaking and the ridiculous displays of caring for her needs. Following her like a lost puppy when she needed nothing of that sort. And then just like that, the curtains were lifted and what she saw swirling around in his eyes was something more than was bargained for.

"It's going to be sufficiently enjoyable today," he said. She glanced at him and felt her heart flutter within a chest that had been consumed with quite a lot of feelings recently. "As Roland would say, too cute and too fluffy."

Regina smiled, knowing that walking in the warm sunshine in the late afternoon would initiate a blush upon those honey colored cheeks. Wearing a purple, long sleeved silk shirt and a pair of black tailored pants, she appeared to be dressed suitably for a day in the Mayor's office. But that wasn't the case. Whilst she was formally attired, Robin was clad out in a red and black, long sleeved plaid shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans.

They both looked comfortable.

"And where did you leave Roland, might I ask?" She would always wonder how her heart suddenly grew attached to the child. "I hope that he's not with Henry again."

"I must confess that that is the case," Robin deliberately brushed his left hand onto her right and she allowed it.

A light wind caressed her black, choppy strands of hair as their fingers entwined. It was such a natural feeling. To never ask for but allow physical touch as if it was something as automatic as breathing. There were times when she used to crave affections. A hug. A squeeze of the shoulder. A kiss. And now, everything had fallen into place, the puzzle taking shape and appearing quite soothing to a tormented heart.

"Then I don't have to warn you that Henry will obviously take your son to the game arcade." Regina's red painted lips curled into a smirk.

Robin yanked her closer and into his arms as they walked slowly across green, lush grass that covered Storybrooke's recreational park. She felt protective, warm and happy, and for as long as her mind could stretch back in time, there hadn't been a moment such as this before, even with a significant other who had been murdered by the hands of her own mother. Hood made her feel something extraordinary, that came easy and was wantonly allowed. By all means, he seemed to have adjusted into her character, never snuffing out her dark past but absorbing it and understanding those jagged parts of a strained heart.

"I have never had any objection to that. It was you." He wrapped her into his embrace and pressed kisses onto the sweet smell of dark hair that tumbled onto hunched shoulders. "Henry seems to be a really good sitter."

"He is but the thrills of the arcade…"

Sensing the worry in her voice, Robin ran his fingers through her hair and planted a soft kiss on her right cheek. "Stop worrying so much. It's not beneficial for you."

"I know but –"

"Ah! Here we are!" And taking a tighter hold of her right hand, Hood led the way through a path along the grass that had been pressed down from residents of the town who had frequented the shelter.

"I'm not so sure about this, Robin," she voiced her worry and grew rigid.

Brown eyes swept over the expansive grounds that were fenced off, the little square houses resembling larger versions of kennels with a wide doorway and narrow slit windows. If she had not been opposing to the idea of softening up in these kind of situations, then the sight would have been rapturous for her. Someone like Emma or Snow or Henry would consider the chosen destination by Robin to be entirely satisfying on a late Sunday afternoon.

But not her.

She was the kind of woman who tolerated horses and horses alone. So that when Regina worriedly watched him slowly lift the latch on the wrought iron gate and beckoned for her to draw nearer, she hesitated. She hesitated because of the inhabitants inside the compound and what to make of them. And as confident, composed and regal as she had always been, it would appear to Robin that even the so called 'Evil Queen' was afraid of something so much kinder and gentler in life.

"Don't be afraid," he came closer to her, hand outstretched, a smile deepening on his face. "I'm here with you as you should always remember."

"I just…don't…know," she took his hand and tentatively stepped forward, eyes widening. "I've never been inclined to familiarize myself with these kinds of things."

Robin chuckled. He led her through the gate and down the trodden path covered in grass. "They're not merely…things. They're so much more."

"And that's what scares me the most." Staying so close to him, that she was practically in his protective arms again, Regina clutched Robin's wrists so tightly, he had to considerately take a hold of her trembling fingers and massage them gingerly.

They stopped.

Taking her narrow shoulders into his warm hands, their eyes latched onto each other and remained that way. Smile, he did.

She sent him a puzzled look, as fear flickered around in those brown orbs. Wondering what he was conspiring to do in that moment because as much as Regina wished to be able to read minds, she couldn't scrutinize even her soul mate that well. At times he seemed to be unpredictable, and it was one of the many things about him that fascinated her.

He was the kind of man who adored the feeling of being in love. He was compassionate, protective and so much more understanding, coupled with his hopeless romantic ways. The way he would plan these mysterious dates that she always agreed to, never thinking about voicing her objections because why? She trusted him with her life as she trusted the same thing in the hands of Emma, and her Charming parents.

"You must understand that I would never allow anything bad to happen to you," Robin said softly, his cupped fingers brushing her right cheek. "I would never place you in a situation that would be hazardous. You must trust me."

"I do," she realized that when he would gaze into her eyes with such love, a usually leveled voice would tremble. "I trust you. It's just that I am not the kind of person who softens up to these things. Never have."

"Have you ever been given a chance to present yourself in a situation like this?" Robin smiled.

Regina shook her head even before assessing the answer. "Not really. No. I was privileged enough to be in the company of Archie's dog and a puppy Henry once brought home. But so many at once? No."

"Adopting an animal is a process," he squeezed her fingers between his and pulled her nearer. Lips lingering near her warm forehead, Robin felt how she was affected by their nearness, trembling as her voice did when they touched. "Just as it was a process for you when Henry was first adopted. But you already know about tending to a young one. This shouldn't be hard."

"I must also remind myself over and over again why I'm crazy enough to do this. Or to have agreed on this idea presented by you." Regina saw the light wind lift his brown hair and gazed at how handsome he was in the light of the late afternoon sun.

"You're constantly alone in that big mansion of yours since Henry has been spending the majority of time with school and the Charmings. And what you need is a little pet to keep you company. Isn't that the reason, milady?"

"Yes," lowered eyes showed defeat.

"Good, now let us continue, shall we, your Majesty?" his grin didn't upset her. It was the formality.

"I've told you before," she held his face between her hands, and smiled, "I don't want you to refer to me as that anymore. I'm just Regina or your love or your lady, or your –"

"Soul mate," he was still grinning and reached up to wrap his fingers around her slim wrists. "Beloved, never girlfriend because I've said before, I think of you as more than that."

Regina always would blush deeper when that certain topic floated into the conversation. She would always grow nervous and fidget with words because of the fear of the unknown. Of losing someone she loved again as they grew so much closer. That's what swirled up in those horrendous nightmares, the ones she had briefly discussed with Snow. The ones where he was sinking into a pit of nothing and all she could do was scream and claw at the wet ground whilst a vortex destroyed his soul. And the more she kept having those nightmares, the more the prospect of anything further than what they had scared her.

"I stepped into murky waters, didn't I?" he was considering her with worried eyes now. "Forgive me, I know how the topic conflicts you –"

As one of her most successful moves thus far, Regina rushed forward in a flash and silenced him with a soft kiss. Eyes fluttering close from the feeling of their lips meeting, she felt her heart racing. Their bodies pressed together snugly when he captured her face into his hands and deepened the moment of bliss. A moment that dizzied her mind and ignited his body that was aching to make love to her. They hadn't made love to each other in a week because of her busy schedule with the Mayor's office. And both of them felt the passion boiling up as their bodies were washed over with a warming fever, an ache to do so much more.

"Well that was something," he felt how her chest heaved, how she breathed onto his neck as the kiss ended. "I just hope that we can find time to continue this, perhaps later."

"Keep your fingers crossed," she brought her face to the front and winked at him, lips remaining parted. "The afternoon is only just turning into early night."

"Ah, then let us hurry up into the depths of the shelter." And taking her right hand into his left, she was pulled after him as if they were two teenagers again.

Inside one of the houses was far cozier than she would have imagined, quite comfortable looking and warmer than a stable.

One of the shelter workers, a brunette with a high ponytail wearing a plain blue jersey as blue as the morning sky and black pants greeted them with a warming smile. She shook hands with Regina and offered a few words of marveling over her from the Enchanted Forest days.

"My dad used to work for your stables," the girl as young as Emma declared, "he said that you had the finest horses he had ever seen, and you tended to them with such compassion and love… I always admired that about you and so did he. His name was George."

Henderson. How could she forget a man like that? The kind of person who used to ignore her tantrums and energetic bouts of anger whilst she'd stride into the stables and throw her gear onto the floor littered with hay. Purposely glaring at the old man who had the warmest blue eyes and a smile to disarm even her nastiest retorts. He'd send her one of his toothless smiles and tend to the horse she had ridden. Then just like that George would speak in the softest tone to her about the other horses whinnying within the stable.

"He was such a kind man," she said to Adelaide with a smile.

They lingered on those moments and a man who had passed away from cancer for some time until Regina felt something brush her right ankle. Something fluffy and warm and soft. Startling a little, she reached out to grab Robin's right arm and lowered those brown eyes that were widened. It couldn't be a rat. Surely rats weren't that friendly to make human contact in such prolonged strokes of their warm bodies.

"What a darling," Robin's voice took on a softer tone as he peered down with Regina. "It looks as if one of them has already taken a liking to you, my love."

"She has," Adelaide drew nearer, back bent as she gazed at the bundle of fluff covered in black and white patches. "She really loves you, Miss Mills."

Standing as rigid as she ever could be, Regina remained motionless as the kitten, less than five inches long, rubbed its pink nose on her right boot gingerly. The vibrating ball circled her shoes and seemed fascinated by the shiny, black material.

It was something quite fresh on her senses. The smell of hay and the feel of fur wrapping around her bare ankles as little white paws pressed onto honey colored feet. As much as the brunette tried to evade the feeling, her heart was growing quite softened by the animal's severe attempts to please.

Robin was a sucker for animals of all kinds and noting that Regina would somehow look for his approval before proceeding, he scooped up the kitten into his hand. But what would seem as a considerate move proved to be quite disappointing because the black and white ball of fluff kicked and struggled. She tried to slip out of his gentle grasp and Hood's skill in handling animals soothed the kitten's protests. He scratched behind her triangle black ears and chuckled.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Adelaide beamed at the bonding between Robin and the kitten, how she eventually softened up to his gentle touches.

Regina was staring at the creature that pinned back its tiny ears and gazed at her.

Their eyes connected for a long time. And in that time, something changed inside of her. Fear began to slip away. Robin sensed the softness in those brown orbs and moved nearer to the woman he loved so much. Inch by inch, he closed the distance and when she remained where she was, inviting their proximity, Hood thought it best to have the two interact a little with each other.

"Why don't you scratch behind her ears?" he suggested, noting how the kitten reared its head to stare at Regina. "She seems to find you quite fascinating."

"I think she likes her already," Adelaide was preparing an orange cardboard box and fitting newspapers into the bottom. "I don't even think that you'd want to see the rest."

She remembered when instances would present itself where fear gripped her gut and yet she acted on impulse. Regina leapt and could attack with such ferocity, such adrenaline kicking in, pushing her to do the inevitable. There was always this tank of fuel inside of her that could strengthen the brunette's actions even when uncertainty presented itself. Like right there and then. When it was slightly nerve-wrecking to make the first move, she sucked it up anyway and proceeded to the next bold step.

Making contact.

It was when her fingers scratched a soft, fluffy black head, it was then when she realized how those precious days of mothering Henry had been. Tending to a young one, an innocent soul that could gaze back at you with such sincerity and importance in their eyes. Just as the kitten wasn't daring to divert its little blue eyes to study anything else but the one woman who she had become quite intrigued in.

Scratching progressed into slim fingers curling and feeling their way across a mass of the softest black and white fur. She sighed and smiled, enjoying the relaxing touch that seemed to lift a weight off of those tired shoulders. And just when Regina believed that enough had been squeezed out from the activity of petting, the ball of fluff produced her two front paws and clipped the brunette's index finger between them.

"Look at that," Robin was really enjoying himself, watching the light in Regina's brown eyes grow warmer and softer. "It is an instant match, I dare say."

"She's so cute," the brunette's chest heaved whilst the tip of her finger was chewed. "What is she trying to do exactly? Eat me?"

"No, no," Adelaide came forward and laughed at the scene. "She just wants to play and I think that it's her way of saying she really likes you."

Robin collected the kitten into one of his palms and inched her nearer to Regina who never flinched, but allowed it. They were bonding, as he could tell, and surely in a span of a minute to follow, Adelaide and himself both watched in awe as the brunette gently took the black and white ball of fur between her fingers and cradled the baby closer. The scene made his heart melt, to witness her like that, as caring and as loving as ever, like the mother she was. And when Adelaide was seeking approval of the choice from either Hood or Regina, she didn't have to receive one.

Even when he offered to pry the kitten from the brunette's grasp and deposit her into the cardboard box, an objection was given. No. What she wished for was to keep the bundle of fur against her heaving chest. Right next to her beating heart, because then and only then did Henry stop his fidgeting, when he had realized that she had a heart. An Evil Queen could have a heart and it was a heart with plenty of room to show the warmest love. And that was why the kitten curled up into a comma and gazed up into such a beautiful face.

She felt at home.

"Daddy always used to say that you should never choose an animal," Adelaide said softly, "because it's then when they become too vain or aggressive. He always said that an animal should choose its owner. That way, they form the bond first by showing interest in you. Animals are very sensitive babies. Especially puppies and cats. If they come looking for you then you best be sure that they've sensed something in you that completes them."

"And she actually came here today to adopt one of your pups," Robin smiled at the shelter worker.

"Really?" Adelaide's eyes were huge, "then this is remarkable!"

Regina pressed the kitten into her right shoulder and cuddled the animal gently. "I never had any intentions of seeking out a cat. They seemed to be rather haughty and preferred loners."

"Sentimental little babies that remind me of someone," Robin's eyes met hers. "They just crave love and affection and shy away when none is given. Which drives them to become overly confident."

"I'm pleased," Regina said when they were finally walking out of the shelter and into the yard. She still chose to keep the kitten pressed onto her right shoulder.

Robin watched the tiny animal sleep soundly and gently rested a hand on her back as they walked. "I'm glad that you are."

"Tell me," she stayed as near as possible to him and his warm arm slid around her waist, "how is it that we arrive here to adopt a puppy and I ended up being chosen by a kitten?"

He chuckled, reaching for the gate and pushing it outwards. "I suppose that things happen in the strangest ways. That is why we must allow room for the inevitable. Inevitability might present absolute fear at times, but it is when we embrace change, and face our fears, that's when the most amazing things happen to us."

"Like her," Regina tilted her head to the right to feel the kitten's softness against her cheek.

They crossed the fresh grass that covered the park for some time in silence and came to the Main Road. From there, he took the outer corner whilst they made their way to Mifflin Street.

By the time they reached the gates to her mansion and was safely inside the place she agreeably called home, it was almost six thirty and the night had rolled in with ease. Crickets chirped in the yard whilst he helped her fix a small bowl of milk for the kitten. And sitting on the floor, feet tucked under, she used a red and black checkered dishtowel to tease the feisty little angel.

Skidding across the tiled floors, she raced after the dangling end of the towel as Regina playfully willed it. Two white paws batted the swaying tip of the fabric and as much as he was trying to hold in his laugh, Robin couldn't for much longer. It was a scene that tugged at his heart, to watch Regina on the floor in that attitude. Those brown eyes lit up as the kitten pranced about and did back flips over her fingers and the cloth. And as he watched her, he was certain of one thing...

That she was capable of loving so much more than anyone even realized.

Her patience, the way she eased the kitten nearer to the bowl of milk and used a softer tone of voice to soothe its mind. Over and over again her attempts to mother the animal intrigued him. So that when the black and white ball of fur began to lap up the liquid, he left the two of them alone and proceeded to fix up the cardboard box with the kitty litter that Adelaide had provided generously. It was an easy task for him, not because he had done it several times before, but things like that were like second nature to a man who was gentle and considerate of tending to people. He had a son after all, a little boy who he had looked after and loved so much.

"Do I have to train her to use the box, or will she know how to do that by herself?" Regina didn't want any accidents happening in any part of the house.

"I'd say that once she gets a sniff of the contents inside the box, then it's upon fair estimation that she will find her way towards it in times of need," Robin said.

"How often do I empty the box?" She was still new to this and didn't mind asking him questions.

"Well I do swing by every day to spend time with you so I'll check and help you out with that. What matters most is that she's fed and kept close."

Regina frowned a bit. There was one problem. "The stairs," she was worried. "I simply cannot leave her here all by herself downstairs as I sleep up there at nights."

The house was indeed rather large for such a small kitten. He realized that. Robin found that her consideration for the kitten's wellbeing was rather pleasing.

"You have a washroom upstairs, don't you?" He was thankful for the smaller box Adelaide had provided just in case the other one was torn.

"Yes," she collected the kitten and stood up, scratching behind two small black ears. "Why? You're thinking of placing another box up there so that she can use as well?"

"You wouldn't mind, would you? The litter is specially made to take care of all odors. Besides, your washroom smells entirely of apples and vanilla. I doubt that anything could override such sweet smells."

What pleased her more when they took the kitten upstairs was how quickly she settled into a corner of the room just outside Regina's bedroom door. Snuggling into the red carpet, the ball of fur stretched her paws and yawned.

"Look at her," Regina cooed, "just look at how cute she is. How could I have ever detested such animals?"

"It takes time," Robin said, emerging from the washroom where he had washed his hands and face. The faint smell of apples met her nose. "Easing your way into it. Never fear, I'll be here if anything happens."

"Like?" she couldn't resist the urge to melt into her love's protective arms, throwing hers around a warm neck and sighing. Regina buried her face into his plaid shirt, savoring the smell of his cologne and how their hearts did beat together.

"Excessive meowing, scratching on your precious leather chairs, finding her way into your cabinets and pawing around –" He smiled as her brown eyes widened. "I doubt whether a cute soul like her could do so much damage."

"But you…" Regina diverted her eyes to consider the sleeping kitten nestled on the red carpet just by the bedroom door. "But she…she…is…is." Her stuttering amused him as his eyes twinkled. "Robin, she would never…"

"She would never what, milady?"

"Scratch my chairs." The brunette curled into his chest, fists clenched. "She would never."

"Well then you must tell her that she cannot," he drove his fingers through her dark hair, lightly caressing her scalp. "Tell…what's her name…that she simply cannot do such acts of crime."

"Mmm," Regina affectionately rubbed their noses together and felt her toes curl in black shoes. "I think I'll name her…Checkers."

"Checkers?" He pulled his head back a bit to study her face with keen intrigue. "My goodness, after the famous game?"

"Well I was going to use Oreo but then Henry and Emma would have quite a laugh when they do find out. So all the same, I'll stick with Checkers."

"Checkers," Robin tasted the name on his tongue as Regina studied his face, awaiting the verdict. "A game of checkers. Perhaps she will hop all over the house as one hops those buttons on the board," he suggested.

"Then I'll put a leash on her." The brunette smirked.

His eyes were alighted. "Oh Regina, you can't!"

"I'll tie a string around her neck and teach her to sit by command." She drew her parted red lips nearer to his and awaited a response. When he merely gazed into her brown eyes without allowing what she desired, Regina pouted. "I command you to kiss me then."

"Ah," he suddenly seemed satisfied from her last words, "I wouldn't dare to hesitate then." And pressing his lips onto her soft ones, what she commanded was granted without protests.

Lips parting to accommodate his, Regina felt herself melting into a moment that provided bliss and an entirety of burning desire. Arms wrapping around her slim waist, and pulling the two of them closer, Robin adored when she would run her fingers through his ruffled hair. How she would allow him to lift her up higher as the kiss deepened, and to the bedroom they went whilst she moaned into his mouth. Tasting. Wanting. Feeling.

They tumbled onto the softness of the bed and began to slowly undress each other in the dull moonlight cascading through the parted red blinds. When he unbuttoned her red silk shirt and began to press kisses on honey colored shoulders, brown eyes fluttered close. Her fists curled into his already opened shirt as this teeth grazed across her jawline, moving lower as her back arched up to draw a heated body closer. Breast heaving, she drove slim fingers into his hair and pressed a hungry mouth onto the softness of her breasts. Sucking and tasting her, she couldn't help but moan and strain against the flicker of desire that was climbing.

Black tailored pants were unbuttoned, and she fumbled with the front of his jeans. Zippers were pulled down in a haste. Regina hurriedly sought out that part of him that was hard and awaiting her caress. And no time was wasted when he fitted himself onto her and deepened the kiss. All composure gone. No resistance but acceptance, to drown herself in the moment and stay under whilst she wrapped soft legs around his waist and opened her soul. Her everything. Whilst he slowly entered her body and awakened her senses, feeling herself tremble from every slow thrust.

She was so breathless.

She couldn't breathe.

Robin felt the familiarity of her body, how tight she was and pleasingly wet. He welcomed back the comfortable pace and how their bodies reacted from making love, how he could empty his soul and feelings onto a woman that absorbed everything without pushing him away. And when the rhythm quickened and she began to moan louder than before, arms wrapped around his neck, he drowned in the fantastically pleasurable waves that relaxed her body. He felt how she convulsed under him and buried his face into dark hair as their bodies grew damper from sweat, from the heat.

When she did fall asleep afterwards, Robin marveled over the contours of her body, as he did every time they were intimate. Every part of her would be familiar but the feeling of touching her always felt like the first time. Just as when she kissed him and made his mind spin, and the actuality of holding his breath didn't matter at all. Nothing mattered except her. And his son. That's all he cared for in the world. Just the two of the most and then everyone else after.

"Meow?"

Robin frowned and tilted his body sideways to peer over the edge of the bed whilst Regina was dragged along with him. After all, she was the one who always wrapped her arms around his body and never did let go. It was something he deeply treasured. It was also something that the kitten would love. Her deep affections and passionate heart.

There was Checkers, seated on the red carpet on her hind legs, gazing up at him.

"Yes, milady?" he made sure to whisper.

"Prraahh," she returned, tilting her little head so that those two triangular ears moved like antennas.

"I suppose that you seek your mommy's warmth," he suggested. And as soon as those words were uttered, Checkers lifted her white front paws up and remained there. "What a sweetheart," Robin chuckled. Stretching his right hand downwards, he collected her small fluffy body and deposited it onto the bed, just next to Regina's legs. And from the moment he did that, the kitten snuggled into a warm spot at the brunette's foot side and fell asleep.

A happy little family, he thought to himself whilst he watched his two ladies sleep.

He just couldn't wipe the amusing thought from inside his head relating to Regina venturing out to seek out a puppy. And instead, this little kitten chose her. She was chosen. She had been selected and it was a marvelous thing to behold.

 **xx**

 **A/N** – I hope you that you enjoyed it! This one was especially for those people who adore Regina and Robin. Yes, I am a multishipper. I adore all my pairings and find that I'm a one of the special ones who can write about any of them.


End file.
